1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tool storage devices, and more particularly to a tool rack with an anti-tipping feature for storing long handled tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool storage devices and tool racks are known for storing a wide variety of tools. Long handled tools such as shovels, rakes, and the like are often stored by hanging them on a wall using nails or on a peg board using hooks. Storage racks are also known for storing long handled tools. One type of rack has an elevated perimeter frame made of heavy gage metal or heavy wood. The frame supports a grid surface spanning the frame. A number of openings are provided in the grid surface. A tool handle is placed through one of the openings until the bottom end of the handle rests on the ground. The perimeter of the particular opening supports the tool in a generally upright position.
The tools may be supported in this prior rack orientation non-vertically, or in other words, leaning relative to vertical. If a number of tools are stored in this manner and lean in the same direction, a significant moment or force can be created. A rack could possibly tip over. However, even if such prior racks were fully loaded and all tools therein were tilted in a similar orientation, the combined moment or force applied to the rack would not be sufficient to tip the rack. This is because the heavy steel or wood frame and supports can counteract the moment generated by the leaning tools.
A typical rack also has no reference to assist in orienting multiple tools in a manner that would prevent such a tool arrangement from occurring. Further, these types of racks do not have a feature to assist in vertically orienting each tool in the rack. Thus, it is likely that tools will be stored leaning relative to vertical, and often with many or all of the tools leaning in the same direction. The lack of an installation reference to assist users in loading tools into the rack in a vertical orientation also can result in such a tool arrangement.
Heavy wood or metal storage racks are undesirable in that they can be difficult to move, carry, assemble, and disassemble. Also, material and manufacturing costs can be excessive. Making a rack out of a lightweight material such as plastic and having a prior rack construction can be done to reduce the weight of the rack. However, such a light weight plastic rack will tip over much more easily that a heavy framed rack if not loaded with particular care to avoid a tipping moment.